


Little Black Dress

by brudick (akeshu)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fingering, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Smut with fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeshu/pseuds/brudick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can spare half an hour, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Cassandra and Harper, and I lack knowledge of their characterization, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Remember when Harper steals that black dress for Cassandra? Yup, that's what this is.

Harper would be lying if she said she hadn't dreamt of it forever — well, if forever meant the moment she met Cassandra Cain, then, yeah, _forever_.

And it's so much better than any fantasy or dream she can ever muster up. Cassandra's lips taste awfully like lip gloss but they feel so perfect against Harper's own pair that she can't even care about _that_. She feels dizzy, feels like she's suffocating, as she slides her tongue over Cassandra's lips, coaxing them apart. 

She doesn't know how they ended up like this, with Cassandra pushed against the closed door of the bathroom stall, arms pinned above her head, and Harper pressed right up against her. They're in the middle of a mission, for fuck's sake, but Harper can't be bothered. She's been waiting for this for so long that she wouldn't care even if the planet exploded at the very moment. All that matters to Harper right now is Cassandra — Cass and her perfect pair of lips. And, _oh_ , the sounds Cass makes is unlike anything Harper has ever heard — her moans so beautiful, so melodic, that Harper feels like she's going to come right there and then.

Harper pulls back, face still so close that Cassandra can feel Harper's hot breath against her lips, causing a shudder to crawl down her spine. Harper is attractive, no doubt, but Cass has never seen her like _this_ and she never thought she would — not that she's complaining in the slightest because, _Christ_ , she always thought Harper was pretty, but _this_ Harper is just —

Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful. Sexy.

God, _every word_ that Cassandra can muster up at the very second. But she can't really think very clearly — not with how quick her heart is beating, pulsing loud in her ears, her breathing coming out heavy and erratic, bare thighs underneath her dress trembling in _need_.

Cassandra pulls her wrists out of Harper's grip, moving her hands to cup the girl's face. “God, why'd you stop?” she whispers, voice high and breathy, almost wavering. But before Harper can even come up with a smart answer, Cassandra's lips are on hers, kissing her so desperately, roughly in a way that doesn't suit her soft petals, but it feels _wonderful_.

And then their tongues are tangled again, and Harper is _sucking_ on Cassandra's _tongue_ , and the whole thing feels like a vivid dream way too good to be true, so much so that Harper has trouble actually processing the situation. Because her tongue is in Cassandra's mouth, pushing and rubbing against Cassandra's incredibly, her hands fondling Cass' breasts over her dress, feeling her just like how Harper has always fantasized. And Cassandra is so soft, so perfect, so _wonderful_ , and the noises she's emitting are so _beautiful_ , and Harper can't get enough. She doesn't want to stop — _can't stop_ — and she feels like it's driving her _insane_. Cass will be the end of her, and, _fuck_ , she isn't against it one bit. 

Harper rolls her thumbs over Cassandra's hardened nipples, feels her stomach twist into a knot when she hears the moan that escapes Cass' mouth, and she lets out a whimper of her own, right against the other's lips.

Gorgeous. Gorgeous. Gorgeous. Gorgeous. Cass is _gorgeous_ — 

Harper pulls away and buries her face into the crook of Cassandra's neck, pressing a light kiss against the soft skin there as she slides her hands down Cass' body. She grips onto Cassandra's hips, more gentler than not, and pushes her thigh between Cass' legs, almost smirking when Cassandra presses down against it. Even through her trousers, Harper can feel how wet Cassandra already is, dampening both her underwear and Harper's pants.

Harper lifts her thigh up against Cass slightly, satisfied when her lover whimpers and closes her legs around her, pushing down simultaneously.

“You're so pretty, Cass,” Harper mumbles, reaching over to tuck Cassandra's hair behind her ear before leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Gorgeous.”

Cassandra lets out a choked breath at the compliment, which quickly turns into a soft moan when Harper shifts her thigh between Cass' legs.

“Fuck, _Harper_ ,” Cass whines, voice breaking some. She moves her hand down Harper's body, feeling the curves over her tux before going for the zipper of her trousers. Harper makes a noise at the back of her throat as Cass slips a hand down her underwear, and, when she feels the hand press against her bare skin, she feels like she's burning _everywhere_ underneath her suit.

“Shit,” Harper gasps, jerking her hips towards Cassandra's fingers. “Shit, shit, _shit_.”

Cassandra is _teasing_ her, fingers brushing between the opening of her crotch, pushing lightly against her clit, and it takes Harper all the self restraint she has not to just push down into the fingers. She can feel Cassandra's smirk, even if her head is spinning, the lack of oxygen making it hard for her to focus on anything other than the pleasure she feels between her legs.

And speaking of which, Cassandra is currently riding her thigh, thrusting her hips back and forth, wet against Harper's trousers. Cass throws her head back against the stall door, letting out an awfully loud moan as she quickly rubs — _vibrates_ — her fingers against Harper's clit. Harper gasps and bucks her hips, wanting to feel _more_.

“Holy shit, Cass,” Harper breathes, eyes threatening to close, but she doesn't allow that — she wants to see Cassandra's face, watch as Cass _cums on her thigh_ , and she wants to _remember_ this.

Harper lets out a loud helpless whimper, one that'd catch the attention of any other bathroom visitors — not that she cares at the very moment, and jerks her hips forward, satisfied when Cassandra's fingers slip further down and push into her.

Two fingers deep inside Harper, and she has to move a hand from Cassandra's hip to muffle herself. She fucks herself down on Cassandra's fingers while the latter ruts against her thigh, and they're moving so quick, so _desperately_ , gasping and letting out soft obscene noises, and whispers of each other's names.

Somewhere between the heat, their bodies still moving simultaneously, Cassandra reaches for Harper's hand, pulling it back from her mouth just to cover Harper's lips with her own. Harper extends her free arm, reaches for the top of the stall door for balance, and she's fucking Cassandra's fingers so hard, shamelessly rocking her hips, moaning right into Cass' mouth. And Cassandra — Cassandra's rutting against her thigh, just as shameless, _desperate_ for climax, her lips clumsily moving against Harper's.

Harper pulls away to pepper kisses across Cassandra's jaw, lips sliding down to her throat, and she latches her teeth into the skin, sucking a mark there. She breaks off to gasp, “So pretty,” and Cassandra _moans_ for that, thrusting her fingers deep into Harper, and Harper cries out.

And then they're rocking against each other, fast and dirty and _shameless_ , and they're gasping each other's names, gripping onto each other. And then Harper whispers three words right against Cassandra's cheek.

“I love you.”

It comes out soft, gentle, loving, and genuine, and Cassandra can't help but believe it, can't help the tears that prick the corner of her eyes, and she hooks an arm around Harper's neck, moving to kiss her, their foreheads touching when she pulls back.

And Cassandra mumbles, “Me too,” before chewing at her lips, eyes locked with Harper's. And she thrusts her hips once, twice, thrice, and she's cumming against Harper's trouser, gasping her name — and as weak as her limbs feel, knees wobbly, her fingers don't stop moving. She's fucking into Harper, hard and deep and fast, and Harper's letting out the sweetest moans, whimpering and gasping, breathing Cassandra's name against the girl's face.

And a few more deep thrusts and Harper's cumming with a broken shout, fingers painfully gripping the stall door, panting heavily.

The bathroom stall is filled with the soft sound of their breaths, their pants, and the slight smell of sex. Harper's dizzy from the orgasm, every part of her body trembling — _overwhelmed_ , to say the least. They've both gone limp, their bodies still pressed against each other, silent. 

And then soft laughter and words fill the bathroom, and the two girls break apart, startled. They can overhear the conversations, heels moving across the floor with a soft _tap tap tap_ , and Harper holds her breath. There's the sound of water running, laughter and giggles, and then they're gone, leaving the two in silence once again.

“Wow.”

Cassandra's voice is the first to break through the silence; a whisper of awe.

Harper looks at her, tilting her head slightly with a smile. “What?”

Cassandra shakes her head, a tint of red rising in her cheeks. “It's just — _wow_ , that was amazing,” she quietly responds, the word _amazing_ coming out almost choked.

Harper stares at her, blinking once, twice, before bursting into laughter. “I'll say. God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to get my hands on you,” she admits sheepishly, running a hand through her hair, combing it back.

Cassandra feels her face heat up, but despite that, she reaches over and holds Harper's hand. She brings it to her face and kisses Harper's knuckles, smiling against it. “Well, you have me now,” she whispers, gazing at Harper through her eyelashes.

_Pretty_ is what comes to Harper's mind, captivated by the sight. “God, I'm lucky,” she blurts out, and Cassandra giggles.

Harper pulls her hand back and rolls her eyes. “Except now I've got a cum stain on my trousers,” she whines, thumbing over the dry spot.

“Should've thought that one through before you shoved your thigh between legs,” Cass points out, poking at Harper's chest.

“Shut up. I wasn't thinking,” she whines, pouting at the stain. 

Cassandra smiles at that, which quickly turns into a frown upon realization. “Ew, we're dirty,” she grimaces.

And at that, Harper laughs. “Come with me and I'll steal you something nice,” she says, grinning proudly at Cass.

And Cassandra sighs, shaking her head. “You _criminal_.” 

But she's smiling as they leave the bathroom stall, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always nice.


End file.
